misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Azumarill
Azumarill, labeled, The Wannabe, started out as an Azurill evoled into Marill and eventually evolved into Azumarill. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island on Team Regice. She was a cast member on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon the Musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Shaymin. She did not qualify for Total Pokemon Live, but was a commentator on the Nidoqueen and Scizor Show. She will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Information: *Category: the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon *Type: Water/Fairy *Height: 2'07" *Weight: 62.8 lbs *Ability: Huge Power *Nature: Docile *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Fairy Wind **Aqua Ring **Scald **Surf Biography Azumarill's parents always told her she could do anything she put her mind to, so she's always believed it. Sadly for her, most people and life in general aren't that kind. She's not stupid, she's just always been a bit naïve. She has lots of friends back home, but they're all similar nature. That's why going onto Total Pokémon Island, she had no idea what to expect. Total Pokemon Island Azumarill is very naiive so going into the show, she just wanted to win. She also wanted to make friends, but always ended up on the wrong end of the friend deal. She started out on Team Regice with; Poliwag, Misdreavus, Glameow, Beldum, Shinx, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Wailmer and Doduo. In Cliff Diving Anyone?, Azurill's team jumped first, but her along with Wailmer, Beldum and Doduo refused to jump. And because the four of them refused to jump their team lost the first challenge. Azurill listens to Glameow when she tells the girls to vote off Doduo and luckily most of the others thought he was strange. So Azurill lived to compete another day. In The Big Sleep, Azurill joins an alliance with Poliwag and Glameow with Glameow obviously being the leader, controlling the two followers. In the confessional Azurill says that Glameow is her best friend and can't wait to be in the Final 3. In Dodge Berry, Azurill competes in the last match. She manages to take out Buneary, but is quickly taken out afterwards by Starly. Azurill votes for Wailmer in the Confessional but is very upset about it. In The Scary Outdoors, Azurill is sent along with Glameow to collect firewood, by their team captain Luxio. The duo runs into a gang of dark and ghost pokemon and is scarred away. They tell Mismagius the story, but she doesn't believe them. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?, Azurill competes in the third double battle alongside Glameow, where they face off against Grovyle and Jynx. They both evolve to Marill and Purugly respectively, but are beaten by Registeel anyway. In Are You Scared Now?, Marill admits her worst fear is Bug Pokemon. She conquers the fear when all she has to do is face Chef Hariyamna and two interns dressed up as bugs. In Breaking the Alliance, Marill becomes a hunter for Team Regice? along with; Poliwhirl, Bronzor, Eevee and Gloom. Marill and Poliwhirl arrive to find Purugly waiting for them to find her. She demands they protect her, but Poliwhirl refuses and runs off. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; Marill helps Lanturn and Mismagius lock Purugly in the freezer. After they finish their dish, Miltank makes a comment on Purugly's disappearance and Marill lets her out the freezer. Later Purugly scolds Marill, but lets her remain in the alliance. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Marill and Purugly compete in the last part of the challenge, the blindfolded tobaggon race and come in second. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game, Marill receives a black ball and alongside; Espeon and Luxray is put up for Bellossom's judgement. Espeon gets the first doll and Bellossom then eliminates Marill for being Purugly's only ally. Marill becomes the 12th camper voted off of Total Pokemon Island and ends up in 31st place. In Sometimes Victory Hurts, Azumarill re-enters the competition with Hippowdon both obviously evolving at Playa Des Losers. She still believes that Purugly and her are best friends and is happy she's still in the competition. The torture she faces is being shocked by Minun and Plusle simultaneously, but ends up losing immunity. Later that night at the Bonfire Ceremony, she joins the majority of the campers in voting off Hippowdon yet again. In Freeze and Go Seek, the campers compete in a Hide n Seek challenge trying to avoid Chef Hariyamna and a Kingdra using Ice Beam. She gets caught like most of the others and it's assumed she joined Purugly in voting off Blissey for being a nice competitor. In Try to Keep It Down, Azumarill is put on Team Swalot with; Purugly, Magmortar, Cherrim, Espeon and Umbreon. She is eliminated in the final six of the challenge, when she refuses to eat a Light Orb. Her team ends up winning thanks to Magmortar and all six receive immunity. In Double Trouble, the campers are sent on a scavenger hunt for rare items and Azumarill is ordered to find the Mystic Water. When she finally finds the item, she is ambushed and a paralyzed by a Jolteon. In The Cat Who Cried Twins, after a Pokemon Cry challenge and the twins winning immunity again, they decided along with their alliance to reveal to Azumarill that Purugly is evil and get her voted out of the game. They suceed and Azumarill along with the majority of the campers finally vote off Purugly. In As Different as Night and Day, the campers are told they have to find a Dawn or Dusk stone to win immunity. Azumarill and her alliance find all the stones and win immunity yet again. Sadly Luxray catches onto the twins plans and is voted off because of it. In Evolution and Seperation, the campers challenge is to evolve their recently caught pokemon. Azumarill is given a Shiny Sentret to evolve, since she wasn't present at the time of the challenge. Thanks to their alliance, the four receive immunity and target the couple of Magmortar and Cherrim for elimination. In Rough and Tough Pokemon, the campers are told to catch tough and deadly pokemon. All the campers catch theirs except Jumpluff who gets the boot. In Watch Your Back, Azumarill's second alliance is disbanded when the twins backstab Vespiquen in a surprising vote off. The athlete reveals the twins evil plans to Azumarill and she leaves their alliance. In Karma's a B&*%, the campers are put at the mercy of their fellow ousted campers and Azumarill is spared. In A Regi Headache, Azumarill is told to find Regice, but sadly isn't as fast as Umbreon and they sadly have to vote off Cherrim instead of Umbreon. In Know Your Enemies, the final three are asked questions regarding all the campers they voted out. In the end, the challenge comes down to Umbreon and Azumarill, but when Umbreon does not know that Purugly wears a Silk Scarf when she's cold Azumarill wins. Her and Houndoom finally vote off Umbreon and become the Final 2. Total Pokemon Action In The Total Pokemon Island Special: Orbs Galore, she wins her way into Season 2 along with Poliwrath, Mismagius, Sceptile, Delcatty, Purugly, Magmortar, Metang, Luxray, Jynx, Lanturn, Vigoroth, Garchomp, Wailord, Cherrim, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Vespiquen, Rapidash and Mantine. In Bragging and Zombifying she's put on Team Yanmega along with Sceptile, Delcatty, Luxray, Wailord, Cherrim, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Mantine, Milotic, Tangela, Castform, Carnivine, Croagunk and Luvdisc. Her team ends up losing and they're sent to the Awards Ceremony, where they vote off Houndoom. In Digging Their Way In, she fails the surfboard challenge for her team and later that night is voted out. Azumarill becomes the 2nd castmate voted out of Total Pokemon Action and lands in 50th place. Later after Carnivine is voted out in the Final 9, Azumarill declares her attraction to him and they become one more couple in the show. Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical In the Total Pokemon Action Special: Grab That Ticket, Azumarill does not qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour, but is a commentator on The Tangrowth and Medicham Show. In Rare, Rare, Brittania; after the tourists land in England, Azumarill, Luxray, Cherrim, Probopass and Mamoswine join the game. She joins Team Mawile with; Luxray and Cherrim. In Unicycle Revolution; Azumarill does the challenge for Team Mawile along with; Shuckle and Wigglytuff. She lands in the Final 2 alongside Bella Lee, but she runs away from the finish line when seeing a giant Arbok. In Beijing Loving; while in China; Lopunny, Machoke and a Ditto who transformed, poorly, into Carnivine trick Azumarill into believing her boyfriend wants to break up with her and date Goldeen. At first Azumarill immediately doubts Lopunny's claim but when she sees the Ditto as a pink Carnivine, she suddenly believes. In Go Go Krazy in Korea; Azumarill starts to give Carnivine the cold shoulder, which confuses her boyfriend. In Stuck on an Island; when the tourists land in Indonesia they are seperated into two new teams. Azumarill is put on Team Shaymin with; Ursaring, Girafarig, Weavile, Ambipom, Castform, Hitmontop, Mesprit, Unown, Bellossom, Steelix, Carnivine, Lapras, Dodrio, Wigglytuff, Sceptile, Machoke, Lopunny, Stantler, Vespiquen, Vaporeon, Rampardos, Illumise and Lickitung. Bellossom, Lapras, Castform, Illumise, Vespiquen, Wigglytuff and Lickitung find a Skitty egg. They were about to grab it when the sky turns dark and a Reverse World portal opens up. Azumarill immediately gets scared and hides behind Lapras. Lapras tells Azumarill to be calm, Bella Lee can do anything. A mutated Giratina comes out of the portal and tells Bella Lee she'll get the egg once she apoligizes to him. The bomb psycho has no idea, who the mutation is. After realizing the mutated creature is; Girabell, Bella Lee apoligizes to him and says Lapras was right she is a terrible mom. Her best friend immediately admits her wrong call and tells Bella Lee she's a great mom, just a little eccentric. In Speedy Azumarill; Azumarill is forced to compete in the flying tacos challenge, even though she doesn't want to with Carnivine being involved. During the ride Azumarill is hit by a bike thrown by Seaking and sent flying. Togekiss and Seaking get Carnivine and Azumarill together, explaining the whole miscommunication. Later that night sadly enough after being brough back together, Azumarill and Carnivine end up on the chopping block. Though it's Azumarill who gets the boot. She becomes the 22nd Tourist pushed out of the blimp and lands in 63rd place. Total Pokemon Live In Celebrity Manhunts: Total Pokemon World Tour Special; Azumarill is part of the group that fails to make it to the Total Pokemon Live studio. She becomes a commentator on The Nidoqueen and Scizor Show; Total Pokemon Live's version of the Aftermath. Total Pokemon Allstars In the Total Pokemon Live Special: The All Star Cast; Azumarill is one of the possible 36 canidates to be inducted into the honorable All Star season. This special was eventually scrapped. ~Mis In TPAS Pre Episodes: Episode 9: Part B Losing the Evil, her along with; Carnivine, Azumarivine and Cazumarill appear in the mental land where Xatu is trying to break free of his evil counterpart. Someone tricked the naiive family into taking part in a mental vacation. Xatu warns them to be careful and they say they'll be fine, even though Xatu doubts it. Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances *''Purugly's Alliance'' **''Members: Azurill ---> Azumarill, Poliwag ---> Poliwhirl and Glameow ---> Purugly'' *''Twins Alliance'' **''Members: Azumarill, Vespiquen, Espeon and Umbreon'' *''Team Shaymin Girl's Alliance'' **''Members: Bella Lee, Illumise, Castform, Lapras, Vespiquen, Wigglytuff, Azumarill and Lickitung ---> Lickilicky'' Sprites Used Through the Seasons Triv'ia' *Her personnality is based off of Beth *She's never made the actual merge by lasting means, because she returned in Total Pokemon Island *Her line in Hippowdon's second elimination is similar to Lindsay's in Total Drama Island in Eva's second vote off **"I'm voting for Hippowdon, because he's scarier then Purugly, Mismagius and Lanturn combined." - Azumarill - (Sometimes Victory Hurts) *Azumarill's been in 3 out of 5 seasons and has only made the merge in Total Pokemon Island *Azumarill and Carnivine are one of the couples made in Total Pokemon Action along with; Purugly/Persian, Jynx/Spiritomb, Lanturn/Grumpig, Slaking/Zangoose, Porygon-Z/Gardevoir, Garchomp/Houndoom, Wailord/Luvdisc, Vespiquen/Gliscor, Lopunny/Machoke, Bellossom/Vibrava, Mantine/Milotic, Drifblim/Exploud, Tangela/Meditite, Castform/Unown, Toxicroak/Lumineon and Leafeon/Shaymin *Azumarill's Theme Song from her TPI-pod is; Kelly Clarkson's "My Life Would Suck Without You" *Azumarill's Theme Song was decided after she believed her boyfriend, Carnivine was cheating on her or planned to break up with her. Gallery Azumarill XY.png|Azumarill's Sixth Generation sprite Azumarill XY back.png|Azumarill's Sixth Generation back sprite Azumarill XY Party.png|Azumarill's XY party sprite Azumarill Original party.png|Azumarill's Original party sprite Azumarill BW.png|Azumarill's Fifth Generation sprite Azumarill BW back.png|Azumarill's Fifth Generation back sprite 184.gif|Azumarill's Fifth Generation animated sprite 184b.gif|Azumarill's Fifth Generation animated back sprite Azumarill Shuffle.png|Azumarill in Pokemon Shuffle Azumarill Rumble.png|Azumarill in the Rumble World Azumarill HG Overworld.png|Azumarill's HGSS Overworld sprite Azumarill MD2.png|Azumarill in Mystery Dungeon 2 Azumarill MD.png|Azumarill in Mystery Dungeon MDP184.png|Azumarill's Mystery Dungeon Tile Spr b 4d 184.png|Azumarill's Fourth Generation back sprite Spr 4p 184.png|Azumarill Platinum sprite Azumarill Platinum.png|Azumarill Platinum sprite Spr 4d 184.png|Azumarill Sinnoh sprite Azumarill sinnoh.png|Azumarill Sinnoh sprite Azumarill trozei.png|Azumarill in Pokemon Trozei Trozeiani184.gif Spr b 3r 184.png|Azumarill's Third Generation back sprite Spr 3e 184.gif|Azumarill's Third Generation animated sprite Spr 3r 184.png|Azumarill's Emerald sprite Azumarill RS.png|Azumarill's Ruby and Sapphire sprite PinRS184.png|Azumarill in Pokemon Pinball Spr b 2g 184.png|Azumarill's Second Generation back sprite Spr 2c 184.gif|Azumarill's Crystal sprite Spr 2s 184.png|Azumarill's Silver sprite Spr 2g 184.png|Azumarill's Gold sprite azumarill premiere card.jpg|Azumarill's first card in the Neo Genesis Expansion azumarill aquapolis.jpg|Azumarill card in the Aquapolis Expansion azumarill ex sandstorm.png|Azumarill card in the Sandstorm Expansion azumarill ex team rocket returns.png|Azumarill card from the Team Rocket Returns Expansion azumarill ex delta species.png|Azumarill's first card in the Delta Species Expansion azumarill ex delta species 2.png|Azumarill's second card in the Delta Species Expansion azumarill dp card.png|Azumarill's card in the Diamond and Pearl Expansion azumarill HGSS card.png|Azumarill card in the HeartGold/SoulSilver Expansion azumarill boundaries crossed.png|Azumarill card in the Boundaries Crossed Expansion azumarill everyone's exciting battle.jpg|Azumarill's card in Everyone's Exciting Battle azumarill primal clash.png|Azumarill's first Fairy type Card in the Primal Clash Expansion azumarill primal clash 2.png|Azumarill's second card in the Primal Clash Expansion light azumarill neo destiny.jpg|Light Azumarill card in the Neo Destiny Expansion Azumarill anime.png|Azumarill in the anime Madam Azumarill.jpg|Azumarill in the manga Azumarill OA.png|Azumarill's Original Artwork from HeartGold and SoulSilver Azumarill Gold and Silver OA.png|Azumarill's Original Artwork from Gold, Silver and Crystal Azumarill Overworld sprite.png|Azumarill Human Form Overworld Azumarill human sprite.png|Azumarill in Human Form (post fifth generation) Azumarill Chibi.png|Azumarill in Chibi Form Azumarill All Stars.png|Azumarill's appearance during All Stars Azumarill anime model.png|Azumarill's model for the Pokemon Anime Azumarill Go.png|Azumarill in Pokemon Go Azumarill Pokedex 3D.png|Azumarill in Pokedex 3D Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Johto Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Finalists Category:Water Pokemon Category:Fairy Pokemon Category:Team Regice Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Chatot Category:Total Pokemon Live Commentators